Mottled Pride
by Brownie Exorcist
Summary: Luna just wants to fit in; how hard could that be, even after being banished for a long time? She finds the perfect opportunity to do so when a group of new ponies come to Ponyville, even if her sister doesn't approve. LunaXOC
1. New Beginnings

"Meems, are you ready?"

"Ready! Time me big sis!"

"Okay...go!"

A gust of wind blew fiercely by as a small pony flew downwards in a rush, dipping, swerving and climbing skillfully over an obstacle course that had been set out for her, tiny wings beating furiously in an attempt to do well; she couldn't let her sister down! Finishing the last hoop with a flourishing loop that would have made many a pony dizzy beyond belief, the young creature landed with a graceful motion, only to trip over her own fore hooves and fall down near her sisters, who simply nudged her to chuckle; what a silly pony. Their practicing had gone well today, despite the ringmaster wanting to hamper and harness their abilities to his mold; they might have been circus ponies, but that didn't mean they couldn't have their own special talents as well. Being brought up this way was interesting, but the older pony was determined not to let her sister get downtrodden by the person who lead the circus; sometimes she was headstrong but that didn't mean she wasn't a good listener, seeing as how she had better hearing then most fillies her age.

"D, why can't I get the landing right?"

"You just aren't feeling the wind right; your moves are good but...you aren't ready for that kind of power just yet."

The mottled brown, black and white filly with a ring of brown about her left eye snorted to then sigh; her sister was right, as usual. Feeling the wind tousle her chocolate brown mane and tail, she breathed deeply, allowing the pictures that usually came with such an action to fill her mind almost greedily; she loved to do this~ Fixing her sightless eyes on the other pony, who she knew was not very far from her, the full of life filly gave an excited whinny to kick up in the air; a new place always meant new adventure! Meems, or Mimic, for that was her proper name had been blind from birth but that didn't stop her from being as spunky a pony as many; it just meant that her other senses were more tuned than other ponies her age. Needless to say, their ringmaster wasn't the brightest or the kindest of ponies; his wielding of the whip had frightened many into silence. His reputation of using it on ponies who fumbled in their act was well known; Mimic and D had gotten their fair share and maybe even more in the time that they had been with the traveling circus. Nevertheless, that didn't stop them from going off to do some more advanced training; their routines were so easy and well memorized that they did them in their sleep.

Looking over at the pony that had stuck to her like a burr upon first meeting, the sapphire blue unicorn with a mane like thunder clouds sighed; the next place they were going to was a pretty place in Equestria called Ponyville, which wasn't too far off from where they were right now. It sounded like a pretty place, much better and most likely quieter than the cities they had been to, where the fussy ponies there only cared about the fancy and expensive snacks they were served or if their seats were comfy enough; ponies like that made her hair frizzier than normal, a sign of stress in her normally calm demeanor. D, or Dewdrop, was one of the seniors in the traveling circus; she usually helped to pull the cart that carried everything but for now, everyone was taking a break, so these two had taken the opportunity to do some offsite training; it never hurt to learn something new. As the day wore on, Mimic and D decided it was time to go, gathering the equipment into a small duffel bag to then sling it onto the older pony's back; the filly was strong, but not strong enough to carry that much. Trotting along at a somewhat slow and steady pace, the mottled filly took the time to bring up questions about the place, causing the unicorn to chuckle; Mimic was very bad with names but no one really seemed to notice, so fast and furious came the questions that she asked others. It was interesting to see the tricks she did when she talked, sometimes stopping to dive down or do a sudden loop; always training, that filly was.

"So it's Ponyhill we're traveling to, D?"

"It's Ponyville and yes, that's where we're going; should be a nice change from those fussy ponies."

"Hmm...Bee told me that it's ruled by a beautiful white unicorn who can fly called princess Equestria; is that true too?"

"Princess Celestria but yes, it's true. She also has a mane that shines like a rainbow. Her sister is called Princess Luna and she's pitch black in colour, with a mane just as dark."

"Wow...will we ever get to meet them?"

"Maybe; I don't know if princesses take time out of their busy lives to come see circus ponies but one can dream, right? Besides, we don't know if they're fussy or not, so don't get your hopes up."

"Well, Bee also told me that maybe the Thundercolts will be there; y'know, the really famous flyers?"

"They're the Wonderbolts, you goose; just how much did Sisbee tell you, anyways?"

After making a clear honking noise like a goose at the comment, Mimic fell silent, as if actually considering how much she had been told, only to reply when they reached the camp, which was lost in the bustle of ponies milling about; looks like it was time to move again. Their ringmaster, Reeves, was clearly seen in the middle of the fray, stomping his hooves impatiently as orders were spat out; not being the most patient of pony gave him hard edges that just wouldn't crack, no matter how hard one pushed. As two of the clown ponies, Tilly and Mills, tumbled by, he snapped at them to then turn to the duo that had just entered; nothing missed his gaze for long, considering he had the sharpest eyes of the entire group.

"Tilly, Mill, stop horsing around and get those ponies together or none of you will get bonus pay! C'mon people, let's move! Dewdrop, Mimic, I'll deal with you two later; get saddled up and let's get going or else we'll be late! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE!"

With more of the experienced ponies shaking their head to nudge the newer ones along, Mimic stuck like D like a burr as they made their way to where the other cart ponies were, one of their high flyer ponies, Scout, clopping a greeting to them on top of the cart they were going to pull; it didn't seem like much, but when unfolded, it was awe inspiring to what people could fit in there. Scout was a mustard coloured pony with a shortly cropped red mane; he was the daredevil and looked out for Mimic when he flew with her, for they were the flyer ponies that let them knew how close the circus was to their destination. Bumping hooves with the mottled pony in their friendly greeting, his wings hummed furiously as he allowed himself to become fired up; this was going to be a big gig for all of them!

"Ya ready, Meems?"

"You know it Scout!"

"Be safe, Mimic."

"Always, D; I won't let Scout out of my sight~"

With a chuckle and some stretching, Scout and Mimic took off, the only sound being heard soon after words was the furious beating of wings; they'd soon tire themselves out doing that, but neither of them were worried because of the fact that they were good fliers. Dewdrop simply sighed once again to start pulling the cart with the other older ponies, their hooves digging into the ground steadily as the cart trundled along as a good pace; they would hopefully get there soon, if the weather and ground permitted it. With the sun shining brightly overhead, and the sturdy grass beneath their feet turning into cobbled stones, they knew it wouldn't be long now. Hopefully the flying ponies would get there ahead of time and then, the fun would begin! Setting up was always fun and with more bodies to help, the process went that much quicker; who said all work no play was a bad thing? Besides, these ponies might…no, they must be better than the cities; country ponies had a refreshing way of looking at certain things. It would be a nice change from what the group was used to but then again, how would these ponies look at them? That was a question to be answered later on, tucked away in many of the groups mind as they plodded along, tugging the cart behind them. For who knows what would happen, especially in a place such as this; it was best to put those thoughts aside and for now, concentrate on work. That at least, was something they knew best.


	2. Pushing forwards

"A circus, it's a circus, it's a circus!"

Came the cry as a brightly coloured pink pony bounced, cart wheeled and threw confetti everywhere in rapid motions that caused a soft sigh to come from the purple unicorn standing close to her, grudgingly looking upwards from the large volume she was supposed to be reading; this pony never calmed down for much, did she?

"Pinkie Pie, I'm trying to study here and it's kinda important..."

"How can you study when there's a –circus- coming to Ponyville; it's like a big party!"

"Everything's like a big party to you, Pinkie."

"Hey ya'll, what'cha up to?"

"Hello Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle; how are you?"

Peering over to where two ponies could be seen making their way to where her and Pinkie pie were at the moment, the purple unicorn nodded to them both; it was nice to see their friends every day, even if it did cause some rifts when they disagreed. Then again, that's what friendship was about; understanding, caring and trusting each other. As Twilight was about to respond, a pony flew by in a rush of air, tumbling head over heels in her haste to stop, finally making a somewhat clumsy landing on the ground, the saddlebags on her flanks not as tightly closed as they should have been. This in turn caused the orange coloured pony to laugh, her country accent being made clear as she spoke; what was going on now? As another gust of wind blew by, some papers advertising the circus that was going to come to Ponyville scattered everywhere, getting in trees, smacking into ponies faces; it was pretty messy, wasn't it?

"Whoaoaoaoa!"

"Slow down there, partner; where are ya goin' in such a hurry?"

"It's not that; don't you guys think the wind's been odd lately? Besides, I have to hand out these flyers; apparently the circus is going to be here today!"

"Hmm, the birds have been saying that it's hard for them to fly; it seems every time they try to go south, some sort of fierce wind pushes them back."

"Do you think it could be some sort of magic spell, Twilight?"

"I don't know; would there be a pony foolish enough to mess with the weather so it makes ponies not able to fly well?"

Pondering it for a moment, the light and dark purple mane of Twilights bounced as her head snapped up and closing her book before picking it up to place the large volume into the satchel on her side; there was no time to waste if it was becoming a problem! She was determined to find the cause of this situation, even if it meant staying in the library until the sun went down. Spike would know where the book about weather magic was; being the number one assistant meant she could trust him for a lot of things and finding books was his specialty. Trotting forwards with a purpose, she was stopped by the pink hood of Pinkie Pie, who's tail was twitching up a storm, causing all the other ponies to gasp and dart away from the pair; this wasn't good, whatever it was. Hearing this explanation again, the well versed pony couldn't help but snort; even if she –did- believe what her friend was saying, it wasn't usually anything big that happened.

"Twilight, you know what it means when my tail twitches!"

"Oh c'mon Pinkie Pie, nothing big falls from the sky when your tail twitches. I remember last time it was a frog."

"B-But, this time it's –really- twitching!"

About to argue, Twilight's ears perked upwards and everyone came out from hiding as a loud crash emitted from the town square of Ponyville, the scream of someone they knew well echoing about; hopefully they weren't in trouble! Taking to the skies, Rainbow Dash, a blue pony with rainbow colored hair shot forwards in hopes of getting their first, regardless of the strong winds that tried to push her back. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle raced to get there while Fluttershy trailed behind slightly; she didn't like where this was going but...there was no need to go so fast, especially if there was a monster or something of that sort. But if their friend was in trouble...she might want to hurry; monsters were usually animals and the yellow coloured pony was good with them, seeing as how her communication with them was on a very high level.

Dust was everywhere in the center of Ponyville, coming up in thick clouds to settle when the wind blew again, stirring the manes and tails of every pony who had gathered to see what all the fuss had been about. A white unicorn was in the center of it all, dust coating her entire being as she nudged at a still figure who was lying on top of a destroyed stall. There were some roof tiles from the shop that she owned lying nearby; seems that the pony, whoever it was, had been pushed from the skies onto the rooftop and fell off into one of the stalls, startling the ponies who had been nearby and causing them to scatter, only to come back when they realized that there was no danger involved. When the group of friends arrived, the unicorn looked upwards to begin speaking, her purple eyes worryingly darting to each of the group before going back to the pony in the wreckage; what a horrible thing to happen.

"Oh Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, something horrible has happened! I was getting some new fabric for some clothing that was a special order when I heard a crash outside. When I went out to look, this pony was there but...I think it's hurt."

The mottled coat of the young pony could barely been seen over the dust that covered her entire body, a weak cough being heard as she began to stand, only to collapse again as one of her legs gave out, splayed at an awkward angle as a plume of dust billowed from her still body. Fluttershy squeaked to land next to Mimic, nosing over her while she mumbled to herself before that pink mane snapped backwards and she addressed her friends, a serious look on those normally sweet features; this pony needed help and fast!

"We need to get her back to my house, no time to waste! Rarity, Applejack and Twilight, could you please make a stretcher out of the broken pieces of the stall; make sure that the boards are smooth and well put together with strong rope so that it doesn't bend or snap in any way. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, could you clear the way so we're able to transport her safely; I don't want anyone touching that fore hoof or else it might get worse."

Not questioning the suddenly sharp pony's orders, everyone hurried to do what Fluttershy said and in a few moments, the path was clear and they were making their way towards her house, urgency speeding up their hoof beats as the pegasus flew low to the ground in front and behind them; there was no need for another gust of wind to blow along and cause another injury.

High above where anyone could see, Scout peered from his perch on a cloud that was just above where the fierce winds blew; this would be tough to explain to Dewdrop, that was for sure. Everything had been just perfect until that wind had blown, not only knocking him higher than he had ever been before, but now Mimic was injured and in the hooves of Equestrian ponies. Not that it seemed that she was coming to any harm but considering the fact that one of the rules concerning flying ponies for the circus meant not being able to be seen by others and reporting back quickly, how was he going to report this without upsetting the mare that loved this strange pony the most? Or worse, the ring leader; the mustard coloured pony certainly didn't want to feel the lash of the whip across his back. He decided to follow the group of friends to see what they were up to; he could always report back later when his suspicions were confirmed. Besides, Dewdrop had this special connection with Mimic; they could always find each other and knew when they were hurt, injured or lost. It was something special, that was for sure, but if it came from the mottled or the dark blue pony, that was unknown. All he could do for now was sit and wait; he was good at waiting.

At least things couldn't get any worse from here.

Back at camp, Dewdrop was worried. She pulled and pulled and pulled, encouraging the other mares and stallions who were pulling with her to go faster, but none of them seemed to want to get to Ponyville as quickly as she did. Not only that, but her horn was itching, a sure sign that someone she knew and loved was in trouble; they had to get there before it started to throb or that meant real danger was coming! As she strived to do her best with pulling the cart herself, everyone else started to grumble; they were all new or younger recruits who wanted to sightsee some more, not listen to one of the older ponies that was clearly making a big fuss over something that they couldn't see or feel themselves. D had gotten stuck with them because they were all stallions, big and buff ponies that were pulling the cart for volunteer work to see if they would do a good job in the future; every pony had to do rotation jobs or else they were booted out for good and that was simply embarrassing.

"C'mon every pony, we have to get to Ponyville quickly; I feel someone's in danger!"

"Dew, you're over exaggerating; Scout and Mimic haven't been gone that long."

"Yeah. Besides, Ponyville can't be that far away; I can see the pathway from here."

"…You guys are all useless layabouts. Sides from you Dew; at least you're wanting to get there quickly."

A somewhat rough voice as a dark shape flew overhead of the cart ponies and horses, coming lower so that they could talk and fly at the same time while not disrupting their rhythm; if it got thrown off, the whole cart could go flying. It was Sisbee, an orange coloured teenage dragon with red scales; she could cast some powerful spells and knew more about the world than seemingly anyone, but it wasn't like anyone had challenged her knowledge yet. Since her voice was so husky, many ponies thought she was a boy, but over time got to know her better. Sisbee, or Bee, as many ponies called her, was always ready to lend a claw or wing to help every pony out, being seen at all spots of the circus. She had even helped out Mimic and Scout along with the other pegasus ponies when they were ready to fly, strengthening their wings with her own special methods. Dewdrop nodded to the dragon, focusing her attention more on the road and pulling the cart; she had important things on her mind right now. Sisbee seemed to know what was on her mind and flew alongside almost lazily, even butting her head against the cart in a soft motion to help it move a bit faster; being a dragon and all, it wasn't strange of her to know what was going on at all times in the camp.

"Hey Sisbee; what's the Ringmaster want you to do this time?"

"He wants me to help you guys pull the cart; Reeves says it's going too slowly and he wants everything to be set up before nightfall or else…well, you know. I told him and you're doing just fine and he can stick that whip right up hi-…."

"You're the bravest of us all, Bee."

Commented the dark blue mare almost dryly while some of the other ponies snorted and stomped their hooves on the ground in appreciation, causing the cart to jolt slightly; they always liked when the dragon made fun of Reeves. They were the ones who had started the circus together, but then the dappled pony had taken charge; that still didn't mean that Bee didn't push him about from time to time. She had even burned most of his whips, although he seemed to have an infinite supply of those for some reason; some ponies never learned.

With Sisbee helping move the cart, their progress became faster and soon they were almost flying over the ground. Sparks began to generate off of Dewdrops horn as she sensed a storm coming; it was a bad one, with stronger winds than usual and heavier rain. The weather seemed to change quicker here then where they were from; maybe that was a sign. Encouraging the other ponies pulling the cart, D soon had a steady rhythm going, quick enough so they would be there by nightfall, but not enough to tire the younger ones out. Then again, they would all sleep well, just outside the village of Ponyville; it was the least their ringmaster could do. He was pushing them hard as it was, even with Bee's burning of his whips and doing almost everything in her power to get him to make their workload a little easier; he was such a lazy pony. As they pounded along, the rain began to pour, soaking them in seconds as the ground became muddy and hard to walk on. Even so, the group pushed forwards and within the hour, had made camp outside Ponyville; it would do until tomorrow.

Peering through the downpour, the dark blue mare sighed, catching the attention of Sisbee, who was wringing out the blankets that had got caught in the downpour to set them on the ground; they were a little damp but nothing that a little fire couldn't cure. Sure they'd smell like smoke afterwords, but that's what they got for leaving the blankets where they would get wet easily.

"Worried about that sprout; she'll be fine. I'd be more worried about the ponies she's met; that rascal will play with anyone."

"I know but…I have a feeling that something's wrong."

"Don't worry about it Dew; I'll make Reeves set up tomorrow for a taste of his own medicine. He's been pushing ponies too long and I know everyone's sick of it, especially the ones who've been here longer than I can remember; Tilly and Mill have certainly had enough of it."

"Mm…."

"C'mon, you should get some rest; it'll do no good to worry about it."

The orange coloured dragon reassured the mare as she blew a bit of fire onto the damp blankets, warming them to a comfortable level before setting them on the ground as the multitude of ponies thanked her before settling down and easily drifting into slumber; even with all the rain and strong winds, the sides of the tent protected them well. Feeling the warmth of the blanket surrounding her entire body, the older unicorn slowly allowed her eyes to close as the howling wind and rain faded to a peaceful manner; hopefully tomorrow would bring a better day, full of sunshine and maybe even a rainbow.

Mimic likes rainbows.


End file.
